Luna de mis sueños
by Jaume
Summary: La princesa Luna ha sido atrapada por su propio hechizo y ha desaparecido de la faz de Equestria, vengan y descubran que le sucederá a nuestra monarca.
1. Chapter 1

El amor tiene tantas facetas cómo ponys en Equestria, no atiende a la lógica ni la razón y puede suceder en cualquier sitio, puede darse a conocer de muchas formas, tantas que me llevaría mucho tiempo a terminar de contarlas. Los primeros amores, cuando somos unos potros de mediana edad, esos tontos y ridículos sentimientos que, a veces, no llegan a nada.

Muchos ponys creen encontrar el amor de su vida cuando alguien les cae bien, o cuando sus hormonas toman ventaja en su cuerpo pero amigos míos, el amor es un sentimiento muy difícil de explicar, es cuando la felicidad de otro pony es tu felicidad, el sentimiento que te hace ser mejor pony sin pretender cambiarte, que a ese o esa pony le gustes por lo bueno de ti, por lo que te hace especial no por lo que poseas ni tengas, eso amigos míos es cuando se da a conocer ese maravilloso sentimiento que muchos anhelamos.

Pero yo no estoy aquí solo a hablar del amor, no soy ningún experto aunque durante mis años de vida lo haya experimentado en su más puro estado, estoy aquí para contaros la historia, una historia de amor imposible que surgió entre dos especies totalmente opuestas, ella; una pony infinitamente bella y él, alguien muy tonto que se enamoró perdidamente de ella pese a ser totalmente diferentes, alguien que la protegió aún ya muerto y que siempre lo hará, os doy la bienvenida a mi humilde historia.

_**Capítulo 1: **_

**Era un día lluvioso, no había ni un alma por las calles, todos estaban en casa disfrutando de estas bellas navidades junto a sus familiares y seres queridos. Yo cómo cada día salía de mi trabajo a las 6 de la tarde, llevaba un paraguas que apenas aguantaba los fuertes vientos acompañados con gotas que caían sobre este amenazantes.**

**Haciendo acopio de las pocas ganas de hacer nada que me quedaban aceleré el paso pasando por diferentes calles hasta pararme delante de unos apartamentos, me acerqué a la puerta principal y teclee el número secreto abriendo la puerta e ingresando al interior, cogí las escaleras rumbo al tercer piso, me hubiese gustado usar el ascensor pero llevaba desde las navidades pasadas estropeado, ya delante de mi puerta cogí mis llaves y abrí la puerta cerrándola detrás de mi.**

**El piso estaba justo como lo dejé esta mañana, no esperaba ningún cambio ya que vivo solo, guardé el paraguas y colgué mis prendas húmedas en el perchero que tenía en la entrada, pasé hacia la sala principal, el piso en sí no era grande cosa que me facilitaba la limpieza, entré en mi habitación saltando sobre mi cama justo para oír mi teléfono sonar, era mi amigo Marcos.**

Tío, mañana es tu cumpleaños y los colegas hemos pensado en ir a la casa de campo de Rafa a hacer una fiesta -**Ni siquiera yo me acordaba de mi cumpleaños, no me hacía mucha ilusión ir.**

No lo sé Marcos, no me apetece ir de fiesta **-dije sin mucho entusiasmo, no era nadie de fiestas ni eventos.**

No me seas así, te hace falta salir y lo sabes-**comentó intentando convencerme **-al menos dale una oportunidad, si no te gusta iremos al cine.

**El sabía que me encantaba ir al cine pero Igualmente tenía razón, hacia mucho que no salía y mi rutina era la misma, trabajar, dormir y comer -**está bien, ¿sabes quién vendrá?

No muchos; Rafa, yo, el flaco y tal vez Inés pero creo que estaba ocupada organizando una boda **-antes quedábamos mucho más, pero desafortunadamente últimamente cada uno ha ido por su lado.**

Está bien **-Suspiré resignado **-¿a que hora?

Pues por las cinco de la tarde quedaremos, tal vez nos quedaremos a dormir ahí ya que cae en sábado **-me propuso, en verdad me sonaba muy bien, tal vez por una vez desde hace tiempo podría dejar de lado mi rutina y variar un poco, incluso puede ser que me lo pase bien ya que hacía mucho que no quedaba con mis compañeros.**

Está bien ahí os veré **-dije despidiéndome de Marcos y poniendo mi teléfono a cargar.**

**Tras un ratito me levanté de la cama, eran las ocho y media pasadas así que fui a la cocina y preparé algo de cenar, nunca me consideré ni fui muy buen cocinero pero desde luego en una cocina sabía apañarme alguna comida que no estaba mala, tras eso no hice mucho ya que me dirigí a mi habitación con la intención de dormir.**

**A la mañana siguiente me levanté afortunadamente tarde eran las doce de la mañana, fui al baño para tomar una ducha para despejarme, tenía que afeitarme ya lo tendría que haber hecho ayer así que me planté delante del espejo viéndome reflejado en él, tenía el pelo alborotado era de color castaño, mis ojos reflejaban cansancio pidiendo urgentemente un café y un cigarrillo, tengo los ojos azulados y una complexión un poco más alta que la media y destacaba en la musculatura ya que la tenía marcada y bien entrenada, tras afeitarme dejé la cafetera haciéndome un café mientras yo me preocupaba de vestirme.**

**Ya más tarde estaba paseando en la calle rumbo hacia mi coche que estaba aparcado en el trabajo ya que no quería moverlo, tampoco demasiado lejos sólo una pequeña caminata, cogí el paquete de tabaco y empecé a degustar el primer cigarrillo del día que me duró hasta llegar al coche, la casa de campo estaba algo lejos así que tendría tiempo a medio camino a pararme en un restaurante que hay en la carretera que me gustaba bastante.**

Por fin llegas **-dijo Marcos parándose al lado de mi coche mientras aparcaba **-ya te estábamos esperando, el flaco ya andaba diciendo que no vendrías.

¿Están todos? **-le pregunté chocando las manos, ya les echaba de menos, en verdad me alegra haber venido.**

Incluso Inés **-dijo soltando una carcajada **-ha pasado tanto tiempo que estás incluso más feo que antes.

**Yo solo le solté un puñetazo en el hombro y nos dimos un abrazo, caminamos durante un ratito hasta la casa de campo ya que quedaba algo adentrada en las colinas.**

Pero mira quien es **-dijo el flaco cuando me vio, lo llamamos así por que desde que lo conocemos de pequeño ha sido siempre el más delgado y el que menos pesaba, no ha cambiado **-dios tienes un careto que me deprime **-dijo riéndose y levantándose para darme la mano **-cuanto tiempo llevamos sin vernos.

**También saludé a Rafa y a Inés, Rafa lo conocimos más tarde por allá en secundaria y Inés lleva con nosotros desde el principio.**

**La fiesta no fue muy grande, hubo risas y muchas carcajadas cómo en los viejos tiempos, jugamos un montón y creo que nos pasamos un poco bebiendo, yo el que menos ya que tendría que conducir de vuelta la hora y media que hay en coche, todo estaba muy bien pero salí un momento a relajarme fuera y a mirar la noche ya que normalmente en la ciudad no se ve así.**

Tíos, voy un rato afuera a fumar **-les dije, ellos ya estaban a punto de dormirse pero siempre me gusta avisar para que no se repita lo que pasó hace tres años.**

**Salí afuera y saqué el paquete de tabaco cogiendo uno y encendiendo el mismo, tragué el humo y di una gran bocanada de aire mientras miraba hacia el cielo, siempre desde pequeño me había encantado ver el cielo estrellado, me relajaba mucho, miraba todas las constelaciones que veía, las estrellas o los planetas, me los sabía todos, ya llevaba un buen rato afuera cuando oí un ruido proveniente del bosque acompañada de un gran destello, no le presté mucha importancia, pero Igualmente no había visto nunca nada igual, volví dentro y me estiré en mi cama para unos momentos después dormirme profundamente.**

**A la mañana siguiente me desperté bastante tarde, debían ser las doce, nos levantamos todos y desayunamos para unas horas más tarde despedirnos e ir cada uno por nuestro camino, Rafa nos dio copias de la llave de la casa por si queríamos venir algún día al final volvimos a quedar aquí el mes siguiente, yo ya estaba dirigiéndome hacia el coche cuando me acordé de lo que vi ayer, ya estaba entrando en el coche cuando la curiosidad me ganó.**

Sólo será un momento -**pensé encendiendo el coche y conduciendo hacia las colinas deteniéndome dos kilómetros más tarde para seguir a pie, me traje el rifle por si algún caso ya que últimamente habían casos de lobos por la zona, tras un rato buscando y de no ver nada me di media vuelta yendo hacia el coche cuando lo escuché.**

¡Ayuda! **-era una voz femenina y se oía débilmente, rápidamente me dirigí hacia el lugar de dónde provenía la voz encontrándome a un lobo encima de lo que parecía ser lo que pedía ayuda, cargué rápidamente el rifle y de un tiro certero lo maté sin creerme lo que veía en cuando aparté al lobo, estaba inconsciente, era un caballo azul con Corona collar y zapatitos negros con el símbolo de la Luna, tenía arañazos por todo el cuerpo, se estaba desangrando y me fijé en que tenía alas y un largo cuerno que le sobresalía de la frente, tenía un ala totalmente rota y una pata la tenía literalmente del revés, estaba helada, había pasado toda la noche a la intemperie, rápidamente y con cuidado la cargué en el coche llevándola a la casa, afortunadamente ya se habían ido todos, abrí la casa y la puse dentro de la bañera empezando a limpiar todas las heridas cogiendo más tarde algunas vendas parando el sangrado y aplicando aplicándole una crema para evitar que se infectara, el ala lo único que pude hacer fue colocarla pegada al cuerpo para que no estuviese en tensión y pudiese curarse, tenía algo de experiencia como veterinario, la pata fue lo más complicado, tuve que ponerle bien la pata de un tirón que por suerte colocó el hueso en el sitio deseado, le quité los adornos que llevaba dejándolos en el sofá y a ella al lado y la tapé con una manta ya que seguía muy fría, yo sólo me senté en el sillón mirando a aquella extraña criatura, parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, un rato más tarde dejó de temblar dándome la buena señal de que ya había cogido calor.**

**Cerré los ojos sin llegar a dormirme esperando a que despertara, unas horas después se empezó a mover mientras abría los ojos ligeramente, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y ella instintivamente quiso moverse recibiendo una gran ola de dolor.**

No te muevas mucho, tienes el ala fracturada y la pierna parcialmente rota **-le dije tranquilamente, no quería que se exaltara, me causaba bastante curiosidad.**

¿D…dónde estoy? **-me preguntó, tenía una voz muy dulce y tranquilizante, sus ojos se movían de un lado para otro analizando el lugar, se le notaba que estaba asustada, no la culpo ya que lo que tendría que haber sufrido por la noche fue horrible.**

Estás en mi casa, te traje de las colinas y te curé, te has salvado de milagro **-le dije recibiendo una mirada fija de su parte.**

Gracias **-fue lo único que pronunció para que mostrara otra mueca de dolor.**

Relájate e intenta dormir un poco más **-dijo acercándome dónde ella reposaba **-¿confías en mí?

**Ella sólo me miró extrañada por la pregunta que le formule, sólo asintió.**

**Le sonreí haciendo que ella me devolviera el gesto **-me llamo Lucas.

Luna **-me dijo.**

Encantado entonces Luna, descansa y te haré algo de comer **-tras eso me dirigí a la cocina, ella no tardó demasiado en dormirse.**

**Deduje que ella sería herbívora así que tranquilamente cogí algo de fruta que había en el frutero y los empecé a cortar en cachos fácilmente masticables y los metí en la nevera para que no estuviesen calientes.**

**Tras un ratito los saque y los puse en una bandeja llevándomelo todo a la sala de estar, también le añadí un zumo de manzana.**

**La desperté unas horas después, ya tenía mejor pinta** -come un poco, te sentará bien **-dije acercándole el pequeño bol con la fruta.**

**Ella se incorporó con algo de dolor mirando el bol de fruta, un momento después el cuerno que tenía se iluminó en un aura azul oscuro haciendo levitar un trozo y comiéndoselo **-muchas gracias por haberme ayudado **-dijo algo apenada** -yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

Tranquila no te preocupes **-dije sentándome a su lado **-¿no eres de por aquí verdad?

Vengo de un lugar llamado Equestria, ahí vivo yo, reino ahí **-dijo algo triste, se nota que hecha de menos su hogar y también me explico los adornos esos que traía y la corona, dónde vive es alguien muy importante.**

¿I sabes cómo llegaste aquí o como volver? -**le pregunté mientras echaba unos troncos en la chimenea avivando las llamas que ya estaban casi apagadas, estos últimos días había hecho mucho frío.**

No se cómo volver todavía **-suspiró, tenía los ojos algo cristalinos, le di unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda intentando consolarla un poco **-estábamos defendiendo el reino y me metí en un agujero dimensional cuando volaba por que me dañaron el ala y acabé aquí, era de noche e intenté acercarme aquí.

Lo siento mucho **-dije bajando la cabeza algo triste.**

Tranquilo, no es culpa tuya -**exclamó secándose con una de sus patas unas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, se veía muy mona, muchísima.**

**Ya era de noche, Luna se había pasado toda el día descansando mientras se recuperaba, desde que la encontré ya tenía mucha mejor aspecto y sus heridas más pequeñas ya se habían cerrado parcialmente, aún no podía volar y mucho menos caminar.**

**Me acerqué a ella tapándola bien y echando más leña al fuego **-descansa, mañana nos vamos de aquí y te podré tratar mejor **-dije mientras apagaba la luz para dirigirme a mi habitación.**

**Ella simplemente me sonrío, yo me sonrojé ligeramente por ese acto tan hermoso y me fui hacia mi habitación dispuesto a descansar.**

**Ya era por la madrugada y no había pegado ojo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo loco que había sido el día, Luna, como demonios un caballo podía hablar, yo no quise sobresaltarme antes por no asustarla y que se hiciera aún más daño por lo que tuve que mantener la calma aunque fuera algo complicado, parecía saber hablar bien mi idioma y entenderme perfectamente y tenía modales, tanto al darme las gracias como al comer, no comía como un animal común, por suerte confió en mí y pude ayudarla cosa que normalmente hacía.**

**Tras unas horas me quedé profundamente dormido, no soñé con nada, más bien tenía pesadillas últimamente así que no podía dormir muy bien, a la mañana siguiente entreabrí los ojos mientras escuchaba el sonido de mi alarma, me levanté y fui a la sala de estar viendo a Luna profundamente dormida, se veía muy adorable y parecía muy tranquila, decidí no despertarla y dejarla dormir un rato más, fui de vuelta a mi cuarto y encendí el agua caliente de la ducha a la vez que me metía debajo, se sentía muy bien y además me despejaba y me aclaraba la mente, unos minutos más tarde salí yendo directo para la cocina para hacerme un café.**

Buenos días **-la saludé, se había despertado solo miraba al vacío con una mirada que no expresaba nada más que tristeza **-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

No tranquilo, se me pasará sólo tengo que encontrar una forma de volver y todo volverá a la normalidad **-dijo acomodándose y sentándose ya con menos dificultad.**

**Me acerqué a ella sentándome al lado suya **-¿me dejas cambiarte los vendajes?

**Ella asintió dándome el visto bueno, la cogí con cuidado, tenía el pelo muy suave y sedoso y creía que tenía hasta un olor propio llenándome mis fosas nasales de un olor fresco a rosas, intenté con algo de dificultad mantener la cabeza fría llevándola hasta la bañera y empezando a cambiarle los vendajes, la tuve que ayudar bastante ya que no podía mover ni un ala ni la pata, un momento más tarde ya cambiados todos los vendajes la llevé conmigo a la cocina y le preparé algo para desayunar, no hablaba mucho pero me caía bastante bien, tras desayunar me encendí un cigarrillo recibiendo una extraña mirada de parte de Luna.**

¿Tu fumas? **-me preguntó, aparentemente intentando romper el hielo, parecía algo sorprendida.**

Desafortunadamente si, ¿Y tú? **-pregunté mientras le devolvía la mirada.**

Nada serio, dónde yo vivo si que existe pero muy pocos lo consumen **-dijo sonriéndome, se veía muy bonita.**

**Le acerqué uno recibiendo una mirada extraña de su parte**-¿quieres uno? **-le pregunté **-a mi siempre me va bien para relajarme cuando estoy estresado o pienso demasiado.

**Ella solo lo cogió con aquella extraña aura azul encendiéndolo y dando la primera calada, no tosió signo que ya lo había probado.**

Eres muy amable **-dijo de repente mirándome.**

Gracias, pero no hace falta que me lo digas siempre **-dije mirando las colinas desde la ventana **-cuando te recuperes buscaremos alguna forma de devolverte dónde perteneces.

Si… -**susurró **-hecho de menos a todo el mundo.

**Yo solo le sonreí intentando que se animara un poco, tras desayunar solo nos dirigimos hacia el coche para ir a la ciudad, me sentía bastante nervioso ya que tendría que pensar cómo meterla en el piso sin llamar la atención, la reacción de Luna cuando el coche arrancó fue muy divertida, se empezaba a soltar y eso era muy buena señal, mientras iba por la carretera Luna miraba por la ventanilla observándolo todo bastante curiosa, yo estaba contento, aunque tuviera una cara que expresaba seriedad por fin había hecho una amiga que confiaba en mi, me sentía muy feliz.**

**Unas horas más tarde empecé a usar el freno ya que habíamos entrado en la ciudad y no podía sobrepasar de 30, no habíamos hablado en todo este rato, ella solo se había dedicado a mirarlo todo.**

Agáchate y túmbate en el asiento -**Le dije mirándola **-estamos entrando en la ciudad y no quiero que nadie te vea y arme un escándalo.

Claro **-dijo tumbándose en el asiento **-¿Por qué tan precavido?

**Suspire **-aquí sinceramente no creo que reaccionen demasiado bien a un caballo con alas y cuerno capaz de hacer magia, aquí esas cosas no existen.

¡¿N…no existe nada de magia?! **-me preguntó sorprendida, parecía haber dicho algo malo.**

Lo que más se acerca a la magia son los llamados magos o ilusionistas **-Le dije mirándola, parecía bastante deprimida **-que son solo ilusiones, pero hablaremos más tarde de eso **-dije aparcando el coche en el aparcamiento privado de mi casa, miré hacia los lados asegurándome que no había nadie por la zona y la cogí y entramos en mi casa.**

Bonita casa **-me dijo mirando a los alrededores mientras yo la ponía encima del sofá cuidadosamente para no lastimarle nada.**

Muchas gracias, ponte cómoda como si fuese tu casa **-dijo tirándome una manzana que cogí con mi magia y me comí gustosa, el vino con un plátano y se sentó a mi lado mirándome.**

Bueno, yo me llamo Lucas Espinosa **-me dijo con una sonrisa **-vivo aquí y me gusta mucho comer.

**Yo simplemente me reí un poco ante aquello, de verdad se estaba esforzando por hacerme una estancia más amena **-yo me llamo Luna, conocida también cómo la princesa de la noche y me encanta dormir **-dije sonriéndome de vuelta a lo que el se rió un poco.**

Bueno al menos ya nos hemos podido presentar en mejores condiciones -**dijo sonriendo mientras se acababa el plátano **-nunca te lo he dicho, pero tu pelo parece que esté hecho de un cachito de cielo estrellado.

Es normal, soy la princesa de la noche, igual gracias por el cumplido -**dije algo avergonzada, no todos los días recibía cumplidos ya que no solía ver a muchos ponys.**

¿Podría tocarlo? **-me preguntó señalando mi melena -**siempre me han gustado las estrellas y parece que estén en tu pelo.

_**Pov: Luna**_

**Me sorprendí por el comentario, nunca nadie aparte de mi hermana me había tocado la melena, pero el me había salvado la vida así que no me negué, el sólo acercó sus manos hacia mí acariciando suavemente sus dedos a través de mi pelo, su cara reflejaba asombro, empezó a acariciarme la cabeza, me sorprendió la acción pero no me resistí ya que se sentía muy bien y me relajaba, un rato después se separó, yo casi había caído dormida.**

Tendrás que dejarme hacerlo de vez en cuando **-me dijo con una sonrisa **-tienes un pelo muy suave.

**Me puse algo roja por ese comentario **-si claro, cuando quieras también me ha gustado **-dije algo adormilada.**

**Solo sentí que el me cogía ****con cuidado un rato más tarde, yo estaba totalmente agotada, veía todo borroso pero sentí como me dejaba reposar sobre lo que creo que es una cama, y después ver como se alejaba. **

**Empecé a abrir los ojos despacio, siendo cegada por los potentes rayos de sol que atravesaban con furia la ventana, me fijé alrededor, desde luego no había sido todo un sueño, la habitación era sencilla pero realmente bonita, la cama era rectangular tenía unas sábanas blancas y la almohada tenía un estampado floral, se podía distinguir un armario y una estantería con varios libros y al lado de la ventana un gran escritorio con todo tipo de útiles para dibujar.**

**Me levanté consiguiendo despejarme abriendo la puerta de la habitación y saliendo hacia una especie de sala, el estaba en lo que parecía una cocina.**

Buenos días Luna -**Dijo sin girarse **-te estaba preparando el desayuno.

No era necesario, de verdad -**le dije algo apenada.**

Eres mi invitada -**me miró mientras me sonreía **-Afuera hay una mesa, siéntate en una silla y ahora me acercaré con el desayuno.

**Salí de la cocina haciéndole caso, me acerqué a la mesa y me senté en una de las sillas, tenían una forma rara y me iba algo incómodo pero suponía que estaba hecha a la medida de Lucas.**

**Un momento más tarde llegó con dos boles de macedonia, la verdad es que tenían buena pinta y mi estómago empezaba ya a rugir, me puso uno enfrente mío con una pequeña sonrisa sentándose delante mía empezando a comer del suyo, yo lo observé un momento para seguidamente empezar a comer y darme cuenta que estaba realmente muy bueno.**

¿Te gusta? -**me preguntó alegre.**

La verdad es que está muy buena -**dije bastante contenta **-Sabes cocinar muy bien.

Eso no es cocinar, pero cuando lo hago me suelen salir muy buenas recetas -**dijo algo orgulloso, incluso infló el pecho a lo que yo solté una pequeña risita **-se hacer también muy buenas recetas con pocos ingredientes, me gusta crear cosas nuevas.

Algún día me gustaría probar una de tus recetas -**realmente me había llamado la atención, normalmente en Canterlot no solía haber tan buena comida como se comentaba, eran todos platos de 'alta alcurnia' **-Por cierto, cuando me desperté vi un montón de útiles para dibujar, ¿son tuyos?

**El solo sonrió un poco **-Era mi habitación, y dibujar es mi hobby desde los 15 años, ¿Tu dibujas?

Lo hago fatal **-le respondo soltando una risita mientras comía el último bocado de aquel delicioso desayuno **-también podría ver alguno de esos dibujos que haces.

Cuando quieras, ahora tendría que irme a trabajar, tardaré ocho horas en volver, ¿Te importaría esperarme? -**me preguntó mientras cogía una pequeña maleta.**

Aquí te espero -**le dije sonriéndole para un rato después verle salir por la puerta.**

**Espero que os guste esta história que voy a escribir mientras la segunda parte de los pilares esté en proceso, esta historia la subiré como mucho una o dos veces al mes por falta de tiempo pero pienso hacer los capítulos largos.**

**Un besazo**

**¡nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

**Abría lentamente los ojos, todo se mostraba algo borroso debido a la intensa luz solar impactando contra mis ojos, mi vista se iba aclarando a medida que oía un repetitivo ruido, un lápiz moviéndose sobre el papel en una danza interminable, como en un dibujo.**

**Me senté sobre el sofá, me había dormido, no sabía que hora era pero debía ser media tarde, cuando abrí los ojos vi a Lucas, estaba totalmente concentrado dibujando algo que no conseguí distinguir, no se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba dormida, su vista miraba fijamente aquel papel, la mesa estaba repleta de lapices de diferentes durezas, gomas y algún sacapuntas.**

**Lo estuve observando un buen rato hasta que puso recta su espalda mirándome con una vista y sonrisa bastante satisfechas **-No me había dado cuenta que te habías despertado -**dijo apartando los restos de punta y goma de borrar de aquella hoja.**

Ya llevo un buen rato despierta -**Exclamé con bastante curiosidad queriendo saber que estaba dibujando **-¿Que dibujas? -**Le pregunté estirándome dando un salto y bajándome del sofá.**

**El solo sonrió aún más -**Espero te guste, hacía mucho tiempo que no dibujaba nada -**Dijo mostrándome aquella hoja instantáneamente quedándome sin aliento, era yo, me había dibujado mientras dormía en el sofá, lo había dibujado en escala de grises pero me había dibujado clavada de como era, las sombras, formas, no veía ninguna incoherencia, me encantaba.**

Es... hermoso -**dije sentándome por inercia en el suelo, aquel dibujo era sin duda el mejor que había visto en mucho tiempo **-Muchas gracias.

Pensé que así te animarías un poco -**tenía una gran sonrisa en su boca a igual que yo, mi reacción le había encantado **-También me has dado la oportunidad de volver a dibujar, hacia meses que no tocaba ningún lápiz.

Entonces me alegro de haberte ayudado -**le dije mientras me acercaba mirando mejor aquel dibujo, por más que buscaba algún fallo no veía ninguno **-¿Que tal te fue el trabajo?

Bastante bien, me he cogido el mes de vacaciones que me correspondían -**se levantó mientras empezaba a hacerle un pequeño marco al dibujo, suponía que era para que no se estropease **-Así te puedo ayudar mejor para devolverte donde perteneces.

¿No te sabe mal gastarte tus vacaciones en ayudarme? -**pregunté sintiéndome algo culpable.**

Si me hubiese sabido mal no lo hubiera hecho -**soltó unas carcajadas pequeñas dándome aquel dibujo enmarcado, el marco era simple de color metal, estrecho pero iba genial con el concepto del dibujo -**Es para ti, cógelo.

Muchas gracias -**dije sonriendo honestamente mientras usaba algo de magia mandando el dibujo a mi espacio personal **-ahí no se perderá por el momento.

Sígueme, mientras preparo algo para cenar hablamos sobre como puedes volver a tu mundo -**dijo levantándose mientras atravesaba una puerta que supuse que era la cocina, obviamente le seguí.**

Todavía no he encontrado ningún hechizo capaz de devolverme -**dije suspirando algo agotada por lo que pasó esta tarde cuando me quedé sola **-Cuando te fuiste empecé a probar diferentes hechizos, también usé un hechizo de curación en mi, ahora puedo andar pero con dificultad, eso me dejó agotada mágicamente.

No deberías forzarte -**me dijo tranquilamente, se le notaba algo preocupado **-¿Cuanto crees que tardarás en encontrar el hechizo para volver?

No lo sé, aquí como según tú no existe la magia tarda mucho rato en restaurarse en mí -**suspiré, me agobiaba mucho que la magia se recargara tan despacio, pero me tenía que aguantar **-En todo caso sería que mi hermana y amigas me encuentren

No me has hablado todavía de tu mundo -**me dice mirándome mientras empezaba a sacar varios utensilios de cocina, la cocina no era pequeña pero tampoco llegaba para presumir, lo que podía distinguir es que estaba muy bien equipada, habían varias estanterías de cristal, estaban llenas de especias y condimentos, lo que se podía presumir aquí era la limpieza -**¿Por que no me cuentas algo?

Bueno -**farfullé- **Vengo de Equestria, una tierra verdaderamente pacífica, ahí tengo una hermana, se llama Celestia y junto a mi gobernamos Equestria, ella alza y esconde el sol y yo me encargo de los sueños y de la noche así como de hacer que los ponys no tengan pesadillas.

Interesante, puede ser muy bonito viajar allí -**exclama mientras empezaba a poner distintas verduras en una sartén empezando a mezclar todo **-¿Tu eres Herbívora, cierto?

Si, igualmente no me hagas demasiado, no suelo comer mucho -**Le digo algo de repente, no me gusta comer demasiado, no por que llegue a ganar peso ni nada sino por que me suele sentar mal **-¿Tu no eres herbívoro?

Para mala suerte tuya me temo que no, ¿Te molesta? -**me preguntó mientras seguía esa danza con la sartén mezclándolo todo.**

Claro que no, es más, me va bien ver algo diferente de mi día a día -**expresé en verdad alegre, aunque no estaba dónde pertenecía me había encantado salir de mi rutina y así, aunque verdaderamente repentino, hacer alguna amistad fuera de lo normal.**

Me alegra oír eso -**dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, después de aquellas palabras no hablamos más, el estaba concentrado en cocinar y yo estaba viendo como lo hacía, se movía bastante bien, daba una apariencia de seguridad en la cocina, sabía desempeñarse, desde luego este Lucas era alguien con mucha iniciativa, como me calmó cuando desperté por primera vez o lo rápido que se ofreció a cuidarme.**

**No pasó mucho rato hasta que vi como apagaba el fuego dejando reposar el contenido mientras lo removía poco a poco, sacaba dos platos blancos con un pequeño estampado de líneas verdes y azules y ponía la mitad del contenido en cada plato, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cogió las servilletas y unos cubiertos colocando la mesa.**

¿Te gusta la cerveza o el vino o prefieres agua? -**me preguntó mientras colocaba un par de copas en la mesa.**

No quiero ser demasiado exigente -**le dije algo apenada, ya empezaba a pensar que estaba siendo demasiado aprovechada.**

Te estoy ofreciendo, no estás siendo exigente -**el solo me dedicó una sonrisa bastante acogedora.**

¿Entonces tienes vino blanco? -**le pregunté, cuando cenaba normalmente me gustaba tomar siempre una copa de vino blanco de la reserva real de Canterlot.**

Hoy es tu día de suerte -**dijo sacando una botella con una pinto poco barata **-Me encanta el vino blanco -**dijo posando la botella sin abrir sobre la mesa **-Un Castillo Ygay, gran reserva, espero que te guste.

¿N..no tienes otro más barato? -**dije algo asustada, no quería que abriese eso a una completa extraña.**

Lleva un año en el estante, nunca encontraba el momento de abrirla -**dijo guiñándome el ojo **-Un vino digno de una princesa.

**Yo solo agaché la cabeza muy apenada mientras el abría la botella y me servía un poco, con un poco de magia cogí la copa oliendo el vino, el dulce sabor inundó mis sentidos, tenía un toque otoñal, sin dudar ni un momento brindé con Lucas y pegué la copa a mis labios dando un pequeño sorbo **-Está muy bueno, enserio.

Te robo la palabra -**Dijo mirando la copa fijamente con una sonrisa **-Ya me moría por probarlo.

**La cena fue increíble, reímos, hablamos y nos lo pasamos muy bien, la cena estuvo excelente, este hombre sabía hacer de todo, más tarde cuando acabamos le ayudé a limpiar todo, los dos nos habíamos pasado ligeramente con el vino, fuimos al sofá donde Lucas me sugirió ver una película, cogío un extraño aparato y tocándolo un poco se empezó a reproducir una película, más tarde antes que la película acabase yo ya me había quedado profundamente dormida.**

**Sentía una brisa, recorriendo toda mi espalda llegando hasta mi pelo, abrí los ojos viendo una gran extensión de nubes grises a través de la ventana, estaba lloviendo, cerré la ventana mientras me levantaba de mi cama, la habitación en la que me había despertado no era la misma, tiene colores opacos podría decir que incluso un beige, me dolía ligeramente la cabeza por la noche de ayer, me dirigí tranquilamente hacia la puerta abriéndola.**

**A medida que me acercaba al salón más olía a tortitas, me acerqué y me asomé por la puerta, era Lucas cocinando, se le veía alegre **-Buenos días -**me dijo de repente, no se había dado la vuelta y aún así me había visto.**

Buenos días Lucas -**le respondí de vuelta **-¿Te estás haciendo ya el desayuno?

A ti también -**nada más decir eso dejó un par de platos con una generosa cantidad de tortitas en cada uno, me invitó a comer, cosa que hice con gusto y hambre, estaban muy buenos.**

¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -**me dijo de repente mientras se metía media tortita a la vez en la boca.**

Ya lo has hecho -**Dije soltando una pequeña risa a lo que él imitó el gesto -**Dime, ¿Que quieres saber?

¿Te podrías transformar? -**preguntó apuntándome con el tenedor **-Es decir si podrías transformarte en algo parecido a mi.

Podría llegar a hacerlo, es simplemente un hechizo de transformación -**le expliqué, parecía que me estaba escuchando con bastante interés **-El hechizo no es difícil, pero requiere de una práctica que no poseo y una considerable cantidad de magia.

¿Y podrías practicarlo aquí? -**Dijo mirándome fijamente.**

Llevaría más tiempo por la ausencia de magia en tu mundo -**Dije pensando en las posibilidades **-Pero supongo que podría, ¿Por que querías saber esto?

Simplemente para poder sacarte de aquí, que vieses dónde vivo y que no te la pases siempre encerrada en esta casa -**dijo recogiendo ambos platos y metiéndolos... en una especie de ¿caja? que después cerró, supuse que eso lo lavaría.**

Podría estar muy bien, no lo había pensado -**dije sonriendo, buena idea.**

Y tienes suerte, dentro de una semana aquí en el pueblo hay una pequeña feria medieval -**me dijo mientras se apoyaba de espaldas a un mueble mientras me miraba y seguía hablando **-Ahí suelo comprar cada año algún arma para coleccionar.

¿Coleccionas armas? -**le pregunté extrañada, eso en Equestria era muy inusual y extraño, no era de por aquí así que no podía juzgarle.**

Te las puedo enseñar, y tal vez si te gusta alguna te la pueda regalar -**Dijo guiñándome el ojo a lo que yo me acerqué y le dí un pequeño golpe con mi casco.**

Otro día será, ahora no me apetece ver armas -**le dije saliendo de la cocina **-Voy a intentar a ver si me sale el hechizo.

**Un momento más tarde ya estábamos los dos en el salón, el se había sentado en el sofá y había cogido una manta pese a que dentro de su casa no hacía frío, me concentré durante unos instantes y después empecé a cargar magia en la punta de mi cuerno lentamente para tener más control en el hechizo, acabé fallando estrepitosamente, lo intenté unas cuántas veces más, lamentablemente a la decimosexta ya me había quedado completamente sin magia, otro día sería.**

¿Cuánto tardas en recuperar de nuevo la magia aquí? -**me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, usar tanta magia me había debilitado un poco, me senté en el sofás con su ayuda, el solo empezó a acariciarme la melena suavemente.**

En torno a un día, es decir mañana por la mañana ya debería estar cargada -**le expliqué mientras sentía sus manos recorrer mi melena **-Pero me he dado cuenta que tarda la mitad cuando llueve -**dije pensativa, no conseguía entender por que pasaba esto.**

Es decir... -**Empezó a decir Lucas **-Hoy por la noche la tendrías que tener lista?

Si todo es como he supuesto, si -**le dije levantándome y sentándome en el sofá a su lado.**

**No había mucho que hacer, nos entretuvimos con una pequeña charla de estilo que te gusta hacer, hobbys ect... me parece alguien muy interesante y bastante maduro a juzgar por el poco tiempo que he pasado con él, salimos un momento al balcón que tenía pudiendo al fin respirar un poco de aire fresco, ya habían pasado bastantes horas a lo tonto.**

Y así es como volví de la luna -**le dije tumbada en una hamaca en el balcón, antes que el pudiese decir nada se oyó unos golpes, estaban tocando una puerta, rápidamente Lucas me guió hasta su cuarto.**

Espera aquí, cuando se vayan volveré -**Me dedicó una leve sonrisa y cerró la puerta, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oí otra voz aparte de la de Lucas, no podía ver quien era ya que no podía salir de aquí pero conseguí escuchar bien pegando la oreja a la puerta, lo malo que solo entendí bien cuando se despedían.**

¿entonces nos vemos en tres semanas no? -**Su voz era considerablemente mas grave que la de Lucas.**

Claro, ahí te veré -**dijo Lucas, oía como se dirigían a la puerta de salida.**

Y a ver si te sacas novia y nos la presentas, siempre estás demasiado solo, te hará bien un poco de compañía -**nada más decir eso oí como se cerraba la puerta, ese comentario me había hecho sonrojar ligeramente, pero no entendía por que.**

**Un minuto más tarde la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a Lucas, tenía una sonrisa, yo me eché unos pasos hacia atrás, mis piernas se movieron solas.**

¿Ya se te ha cargado la magia? -**Me preguntó mientras le seguía fuera de la habitación.**

Si, justo ahora -**Le respondí, que coincidencia.**

¿Volvemos a intentarlo? -**me preguntó sentándose en el sofá.**

Claro, mientras estabas con ese amigo tuyo he estado recordando como se hace -**le respondí orgullosa, tenía esperanzas en que mis resultados fuesen favorables.**

Suerte, yo estoy aquí por si pasa algo -**Me respondió con una sonrisa sincera, yo me alejé un poco empezando a acumular magia en la punta del cuerno para seguidamente cubrir con esa misma magia mi cuerpo, parecía un hechizo sencillo pero se precisaba de una gran cantidad de magia para hacerlo, para deshacerlo apenas se requiere magia.**

**Caí en el suelo algo mareada, me dolía ligeramente la cabeza, cuando por fin conseguí entreabrir los ojos y mirar a Lucas tenía una gran sonrojo en la cara junto con una pequeña sonrisa.**

¿Me ha funcionado esta vez? -**pregunté algo aturdida.**

Ya lo creo -**Dijo acercándome a mi cubriéndome con una manta y cogiéndome de una de mis manos ayudándome a levantarme, al principio me costaba mantenerme de pie, pero al rato ya le tenía el truco.**

Gracias por la ayuda -**dije algo apenada mientras tiraba la manta que me cubría ya que me estaba molestando.**

De nada, pero te recomiendo que te cubras -**me dijo mirándome a los ojos algo sonrojado a la vez que serio.**

¿por qué? -**Le pregunté extrañada **-Todo el tiempo que he estado contigo iba desnuda.

Lo se, pero aparte de no tener tu pelaje para cubrirte del frío -**Nada más decir eso me di cuenta que tenía razón, tenía frío **-Aquí no es normal ir desnudo enfrente de alguien a menos que sea alguien muy intimo, por eso llevaba yo todo el rato ropa.

**Automáticamente me sonrojé y me agaché para coger y cubrirme nuevamente con aquella molesta manta **-G...gracias por advertirme -**Me sentía bastante avergonzada en ese momento.**

Yo no tengo problema si quieres ir así -**dijo sonriendo, lo que me molestó un poco a la vez que me apenaba aún más **-Si quieres no miraré.

Prefiero ponerme algo de ropa -**dije soltando un pequeño soplido **-¿Podrías prestarme alguna prenda?

Claro, sígueme -**me dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a su habitación, yo le seguí.**

**Al llegar a su habitación me empezó a dar unas cuantas prendas que la mayoría me iban algo grandes, pero eran bastante cómodas por suerte, acabé con unos chándal y una camiseta de pijama según me explicó Lucas -**Gracias de nuevo.

No es nada, mañana como es Lunes saldremos a comprarte unas cuantas cosas para ti, así no irás usando mi ropa -**me dijo sonriente, cada vez que hacía eso sentía mucha tranquilidad, cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación me vi en el espejo, tenia el cuerpo parecido al de Lucas, pero mi estatura era un poquito menor y no tan ancha, tenía aún el pelo azul y una piel medio morena, no me desagradaba mi apariencia.**

**Fuimos a cenar, yo por comodidad me volví a convertir en pony, también me di cuenta que no podía usar magia cuando estaba en mi otra forma, lo cual es otra cosa que no me consigo explicar, más tarde Lucas solo se despidió mientras entraba en su habitación y yo me dirigía a la mía provisional.**

**Me estaba empezando a gustar este mundo, o lo poco que he visto de el, sonreí cerrando los ojos para sumirme en el mundo de los sueños.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3:**_

**Cada día que pasaba en este mundo escuchaba cosas nuevas, probaba deliciosos platos y miles de olores se manifestaban constantemente llenándome de curiosidad, los colores en este mundo son más apagados que en Equestria pero eso no hace que sigan quedando bien, había casi pasado ya una semana desde que llegué aquí, me acuerdo perfectamente, los dos primeros los pasé fuera en la granja, tres ya en esta casa y quedaban dos hermosos días en los que por fin saldría y podría ir a ver el exterior y descubrir de dónde venía tantos ruidos y olores.**

¿Estás lista Luna? -**se oyó una voz mientras tocaba tres veces la puerta.**

Un segundo -**contesté mientras con un paso lento me acercaba a la puerta, ya me había acostumbrado a este cuerpo y lo manejaba ya con notable práctica, aún el correr y hacer determinada fuerza me costaba pero gracias a Lucas me había acostumbrado rápidamente.**

**Abrí la puerta para verle sonriendo de nuevo, como cada día -**estás muy guapa -**dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo solo fui capaz de sonrojarme un poco agradeciéndoselo.**

¿Vamos a ir a por esa ropa que me prometiste? -**le pregunté mirándole a los ojos mientras me dirigía a la puerta.**

Claro, vamos -**dijo cogiéndome de la mano, cada vez estaba más cercano a mi, abrió la puerta y la luz del sol impactó contra mi cegándome un momento, me daba alegría poder salir afuera, en cuanto recuperé la vista vi un montón de edificios parecidos a los me manehattan pero más bajos, las calles había mucha gente parecida a Lucas , muchísima **-¿te gusta?

No es como me lo imaginaba pero no en el mal sentido -**dije mirando al rededor mientras empezaba a caminar al lado de Lucas, unos cuantos minutos después todo empezaba a cambiar, los edificios se hacían más altos y cada vez había más gente, me estaba empezando a agobiar un poco.**

Cálmate -**dijo Lucas como si me leyera la mente **-Esta es la zona centro, dónde más gente hay y donde te compraré tu ropa.

No es necesario que me compres nada no quiero parecer aprovechada -**le dije avergonzada.**

Estás en una situación bastante... inusual y yo te quiero ayudar, no estás siendo aprovechada -**Me dijo sonriéndome, yo le sonreí de vuelta ya más tranquila, empezaba a ver un montón de escaparates de muchas tiendas, ropa, videojuegos, ¿automoción?, y armas, esas tiendas se extendían en cantidades ingentes sobre una calle que parecía la principal, Lucas giró hacia una tienda 'le belle' leí en el nombre.**

**Cuando entré había un montón de personas ahí dentro,cogían la ropa, se la ponían por encima para ver si les quedaba bien... Lucas me llevó hasta un pasillo señalándome varias perchas llenas de ropa.**

Mira un poco y dime lo que te guste, creo que este pasillo es de tu talla -**me dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla, no iba a coger más de uno aparte que tenía pensado pagarle la ropa en cuanto pudiese, tras un rato ya tenía la ropa y dos pares de recambio de ropa interior y un sujetador el cual Lucas me obligó a cogerlo por que dijo que era necesario, el conjunto consistía en un pantalón azul oscuro que iba sujetado por un cinturón rojo carmesí y una camiseta también del mismo color con franjas de color también rojo **Te queda muy bien **dijo Lucas viéndome como me había quedado **venga, quitatelo y ponte la ropa antigua que voy a pagarlo.

**Yo haciéndole caso me volví dentro del vestidor y le pasé el vestido que el cogió alejándose, yo me vestí tranquilamente y salí del vestidor encontrándome con el en la salida con una pequeña bolsa de papel, parecía haberlo pagado ya **Muchas gracias, enserio **le dije cogiendo la bolsa para que el no la tuviese que llevar el.**

Te pido que no me las vuelvas a dar **dijo sonriendo girando la cabeza para mirarme **¿Te apetece seguir viendo la cuidad o quieres volver a casa?

**Iba a responderle cuando me di cuenta que dijo casa, no se refirió a su casa si no que lo dijo como si viviese yo ahí, no sé si se habrá equivocado o no pero me hizo sentir bien **Claro, sigamos viendo **le dije sonriendo, el solo me tomó de la mano acelerando el paso haciéndome sonrojar un poco también haciendo que acelere un poco, acabamos en una especie de taberna en un callejón, el local era muy pequeño y parecía todo desordenado pero lucía perfecto, organizado y muy limpio, nos acercamos a una mesa y Lucas me invitó a sentarme acercándose una persona a los pocos minutos, parecía el camarero.**

¿van a tomar algo? **Dijo aquel hombre sacando un bolígrafo y una pequeña libreta de apuntes.**

Yo una cerveza **dijo para luego mirarme **¿quieres algo?

¿Tenéis zumos? **Le pregunté al camarero que se puso a empezar.**

Pues... de piña, manzana, melocotón y naranja, todos naturales **dijo mirándome esperando mi decisión.**

Uno de manzana está bien **tras decirle eso apuntó unas cuantas cosas y se alejó de nuestra mesa.**

¿Por que no vas un momento al baño y te cambias? Es esa puerta de la derecha **Me dijo señalándome una puerta.**

Esta bien, no me siento muy cómoda con esta ropa **Dije levantándome y entrando en el baño, no tarde mucho en cambiarme y la ropa que llevaba la puse en la bolsa, me sentía mucho más cómoda con esta, salí de ahí y al acercarme a la mesa ya habían traído todo, me senté recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Lucas y empecé a beber el zumo, bastante bueno.**

¿te apetece hacer algo hoy? **Me preguntó **está el parque por si quieres ir a verlo o también está el mercado, así aprovecho y compro que la nevera ya está vacía... **dijo mientras se quedaba pensando, yo solo solté una pequeña risa terminándome el zumo.**

Me parece bien ir dónde tu quieras, si necesitas ir a comprar yo te ayudo **le dije sonriendo a la vez que nos levantamos y fuimos directamente a lo que parecía el centro centro, andamos durante un buen rato sorteando algunas calles, callejones y amplias vías llenas como nunca hasta llegar a un gran edificio, era inmenso y desde la puerta se podía distinguir un montón de tiendas dentro.**

Aquí es, estate tranquila no suele haber tanta gente aunque es muy grande **dijo mientras entrábamos, el techo era muy alto, estaba como a diez metros como poco y dentro había bastantes personas pero al ver lo grande que era el sitio se quedaba un poco vacío, empezamos a andar por los pasillos de aquel inmenso lugar, queserías, carnicerías, pescaderías, sitios de entretenimiento e incluso vi un lugar en el que habían miles de especias distintas y muchos sitios más, Lucas rápidamente empezó a llenar las bolsas que había comprado con diferentes productos que tenían muy buena pinta y parecían de calidad **¿Te apetece coger algo?

**Yo solo me rasqué un poco la nuca para señalar a una pastelería que habíamos pasado por delante ya unas cuantas veces en la cual había unos palos de nata montada, en Equestria solían encantarme y quería saber si estarían igual de buenos aquí **Me han llamado la atención los palos de nata, solían encantarme.

Has venido al sitio correcto, aquí cada semana viene a preparar un pastelero muy famoso sus postres **dijo mirando un cartel **y los palos de nata son suyos, seguro que te encantan.

**Unos pocos minutos más tarde estábamos fuera de aquel lugar en la calle, ya lo habíamos comprado todo y estaba a punto de probar mi dulce, también Lucas se había cogido uno igual **mmmh... **hice un pequeño sonido **están muy buenos, son iguales a los que me hacían los pasteleros reales **Dije sonriendo, eso me había alegrado el día, le di otro mordisco.**

Así que la señorita tiene ponys a su disposición **dijo un poco en burla mirándome**

solo algunos, nosotras gobernamos y ellos nos hacen algunas cosas básicas **le respondí**

Y debéis disfrutar bastante, ¿no? **Me preguntó mientras le daba otro bocado al pastelito.**

A veces es divertido pero gobernar no es nada fácil, siempre hay problemas **dije suspirando **y a veces parece que los representantes no saben pensar las soluciones por ellos mismos.

Ahora que lo pienso estar decidiendo debe ser dificil **dijo mirándome **puedes errar y la culpa sería tuya.

Exactamente **suspiro **y a lo largo de mi vida me he equivocado muchas veces y muchas más que lo haré.

**El solo soltó una pequeña carcajada **aquí le decimos gajes del oficio.

¿Gajes del oficio? **le pregunté, no había oído ese dicho en mi vida.**

Al tener un trabajo siempre suele haber algo que te puede pasar, por ejemplo un herrero **empezó a explicarme **un herrero puede quemarse los brazos, un dibujante tener que hacer muchos intentos para hacer bien un dibujo, a esas cosas se le llama gajes.

Me parece una frase interesante **dije sonriendo, nunca llegué a pensarlo por tonto que suene, me la apuntaré esa es buena.**

¿Te apetece volver a casa ya? **Me dijo mirando la hora en su teléfono, ya me había explicado antes para que eran.**

Ya está oscureciendo, sería buena idea volver ya **le respondí mientras me ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar, el me seguía a mi lado.**

**No tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar, cogimos un camino diferente al que usamos para venir ya que la plaza principal estaba llena de gente así la evitaríamos en la medida de lo posible cosa que agradezco bastante porque aún no me termino de acostumbrar al cuerpo y me pone nerviosa ver tantas personas que te impidan pasar a gusto.**

**Abrí la puerta dejando de ejercer magia sobre mi misma por lo que mi forma pony se hizo presente al poco rato, volvía a ser yo, ya bastante agotada de haber usado todo el día un mismo hechizo me moví lentamente hacia el sofá estirándome encima del sofá dejando salir un suave y largo suspiro de cansancio.**

Pareces cansada **dijo Lucas sentándose a mi lado mientras empezaba a acariciarme por detrás de las orejas, estaba muy a gusto.**

Para nada, solo estuve usando un mismo hechizo una 12 horas seguidas **dije soltando una pequeña risita sarcástica sin moverme del sitio, segundos después ya me había relajado muchísimo quedándome profundamente dormida, me había encantado haber podido salir a ver el precioso mundo dónde vive Lucas, grandes edificios, tiendas por cada esquina y lugares muy diversos y divertidos en los que puedes hacer casi de todo si sabes buscar, esperaba poder salir también mañana ya que solo habíamos mirado un lado de la ciudad, quedaba ir hacia el otro lado de la acera.**

**El sol volvía a hacerse presente como cada mañana, me sentía bastante descansada y había recuperado ya toda la magia que gasté el día anterior, abrí loos ojos lentamente dejando que la luz impactara contra mis pupilas cegándome ligeramente, con determinación salí de la cama abriendo la puerta a la vez que pasaba por ella y la cerraba tras de mí, me acerqué a la cocina donde me asomé y vi que Lucas había madrugado un poco **Buenos días, has descansado bien?

Como nuevo me siento **dijo mientras se giraba y dejaba ver un par de platos hasta arriba de deliciosas tortitas con sirope, me limité a sonreír y sentarme en la silla para, una vez más, degustar ese buen sabor con el que Lucas bautizaba a sus deliciosas tortitas.**

Están muy buenas **le dije mientras ya me comía la última tortita ya satisfecha.**

**El me miró, con una cara un poco pensativa **te quería hablar sobre algo.

**Lo miré de vuelta un poco extrañada ante el repentino cambio de actitud que presentó **dime te escucho.

Este fin de semana es el día en que vaya de donde te recogí, ya que vamos a quedar unos amigos y amigas **expresó dándome una pequeña sonrisa **quería saber si querías venir y conocer a mis amigos.

Claro, me encantaría **le respondí encantada, me parecía una muy buena idea.**

Iríamos el sábado ahí y aún queda decidir si volveremos el Domingo o el Lunes **tosió un poco con una sonrisa un poco incómoda **haremos una barbacoa, ¿quieres que te traiga alguna ensalada?

¿Barbacoa? **Le pregunté.**

Para resumir, carne, mucha no quiero obligarte a comer eso ya que eres herbívora y... **Me empezó a decir pero yo ya tenía una respuesta.**

Me parece bien, en algún momento tendré que probarla ya que voy a estar tanto tiempo como humana me parece justo darle una oportunidad **se quedó un poco sorprendido, se ve que no se lo esperaba, me reí un poco por lo bajo.**

Eso no me lo esperaba. Pensaba que reaccionarías algo más violentamente, tipo que rechazaras totalmente comer **me confesó.**

Mi raza es herbívora pero supongo que puedo probarla si me transformo en una raza que si puede **me limité a decir.**

..Está bien, más tarde llamaré a mis amigos diciendo que añadan provisiones que se une alguien **dijo mientras se levantaba **recuerda que el camino es largo y tendremos que salir temprano, a las seis de la mañana y llegaremos ahí por las diez si no hay tráfico las once como muy tarde.

Está bien, voy a mi habitación a ver si puedo pensar alguna forma de volver de donde vengo **dije mientras atravesaba la puerta de la cocina saliendo al salón **muchas gracias por dejarme estar aquí.

No hace falta pedirlas, yo me quedaré un rato más por aquí, suerte **dijo guiñándome el ojo por lo que sonreí y entré en la habitación dispuesta a concentrarme.**

**Buenas a todos, aquí el escritor, quería disculparme por tardar tanto en volver a subir otro capítulo, ahora ya vuelvo a tener un poquito de tiempo y podré ir actualizando de muy vez en cuando, también quería avisar que para este verano (en unos 4 meses) habré pensado bien la segunda parte de los pilares y estará lista para subir, muchísimas gracias a todos por tanta paciencia y espero que os guste**

**Un saludo y nos volveremos a leer en el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4:**_

**Silencio y oscuridad, no veía absolutamente nada, ya llevaba alrededor de tres horas concentrada en la habitación buscando alguna forma de volver, lugar con alguna aura mágica o un simple hechizo que me diese por donde empezar a buscar, la magia pronto se me agotaría al estar usándola en modo rastreo pero no veía ninguna otra forma de buscar, no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que se me agotó completamente, con dificultad me levanté y salí de mi habitación, Lucas se había tomado la molestia de no molestarme mientras estuviese dentro, abrí la puerta cerrándola tras de mi y dirigiéndome al salón dónde lo vi, estaba mirando una película, aunque parecía que la acababa de comenzar, en la mesa de enfrente suya habían dos vasos largos de cristal, uno estaba vacío y el otro contenía algo parecido a un batido.**

¿Ya has terminado? **Preguntó sin girarse, debería haber escuchado el sonido de mis cascos sobre el suelo de madera.**

Si, me ha dejado muy agotada y sin magia **dije mientras me subía al sofá y me estiraba en el.**

Te he hecho un batido de fresa y plátano, mientras estabas ocupada he limpiado un poco y he ido a comprar **dijo parando la película mientras me acercaba el vaso y me lo ponía enfrente dejando la paja a la altura de mi boca.**

Gracias **dije sonriéndole, el solo se sentó de nuevo y puso a reproducirse de nuevo la película.**

¿Has conseguido encontrar algo? **Me preguntó un rato después, ya casi al final de la película.**

Al principio creí que si, pero es como si estuviese en un bucle, necesitaré tiempo **le respondí cansada, el batido me ayudó un poco en recuperar fuerzas, pero llevaría bastante tiempo.**

¿Sabes cuánto exactamente? **Me preguntó mientras giraba la cabeza para responderme.**

No te sabría decir nada aproximado pero si no hay mucha suerte como hoy me podría llegar a tomar al menos un año **suspiré, no me gustaba pero la magia y sobre todo, en esta situación era difícil de usar, el entorno no está acostumbrado a estas cosas y tarda en establecerse una conexión **si por el contrario mejora y tengo algo de suerte tal vez de cuatro meses a medio año.

Bueno... **Susurró **Solo espero que mientras estés aquí te lo pases bien y a ver si puedes volver a tu mundo lo antes posible **me animó dedicándome una sonrisa.**

¿Sabes? **Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica ** tampoco estoy tan mal aquí, al final ser una princesa es muy exigente, normalmente yo solo duermo y vigilo los sueños de todos los ponys, esta es una de las muy pocas veces que he tenido más de un par de horas para mí misma **suspiro mientras recuerdo lo triste que se vuelve a veces el hacer siempre lo mismo una y otra vez.**

¿Y no puedes dejarlo? **Me preguntó, era tan evidente, al menos para mi que me dio un poco de gracia.**

Simplemente por que no puedo dejar sola a mi hermana, ya duerme poco y le dan bastante la lata para que además tenga que dejar de dormir para vigilar los sueños además de alzar el sol y la Luna ella sola **le solté ese rollo impresionante sin saber si me había explicado bien, le miré y estaba asintiendo, gracias por todo que lo entendió.**

**Cuando giré la cara para seguir viendo la película sentí como Lucas me agarraba de las patas delanteras poniéndome sobre sus piernas mientras me miraba fijamente y me empezaba a acariciar cuidadosamente el pelo **pues intenta pasarlo bien mientras te quedas aquí ya que cuando vuelvas no podrás hacerlo **me dijo sonriendo, yo simplemente me acerqué a él y le besé la mejilla sonriendo mientras volvía a girar el cuello en dirección a la pantalla, pero esta vez junto a Lucas.**

**No sabía que hora era, cuando me desperté estaba en el sofá, debí quedarme dormida anoche, cuando intenté moverme vi un brazo que me envolvía la cintura, provenía de Lucas, el se había quedado también dormido, me había tapado con una manta, se estaba muy bien, pero se ve que con mis movimientos se despertó.**

Buenos días Luna, ¿Has dormido bien? **Dijo mientras se estiraba, el sofá era bastante grande así que cada uno tenía una generosa parte pero aunque me extrañase no me había molestado el despertarme a su lado, normalmente si alguien me despertaba solía ir de mal humor.**

Sí, bastante bien, por cierto, podrías haberme despertado para volverme a mi cama **Le dije mientras le miraba, aún estaba bastante dormido.**

Te veías tan tranquila durmiendo que no quise despertarte **dijo sonriendo **aún es muy temprano, ven aquí, durmamos un poco más **dijo levantando la manta, llevaba puesto su pijama.**

Creo que yo iré a la habitación **le dije mientras me estiraba un poco.**

Solo por esta vez, me gusta como se siente tu pelaje **aún andaba medio dormido, siquiera había abierto los ojos.**

Creo que la mejor idea... **dije, pero no me dejó continuar.**

Te haré ración extra de tortitas si quieres e iremos a dónde quieras** Dijo intentándome sobornar con lo que me gusta, lo peor es que lo logró, lentamente introduje mi cuerpo debajo de la manta y me posicioné hasta que mi espalda toco su barriga, lo único que oí fue un suspiro mientras su mano volvía a pasar por mi cadera y se volvía a quedar dormido. **

**Ya debieron haber pasado unas cuatro horas desde que me volví a dormir, cuando me desperté y me di la vuelta Lucas no estaba, me levanté tranquilamente vislumbrando una pequeña nota en la mesa **_´´Luna, he salido a comprar unas cosas para mañana, cuando vuelva ya te lo comentaré todo mientras te hago las tortitas que te prometí´´ _** suspiré, ¿Que pasará mañana?, me levanté dirigiéndome al baño saliendo del mismo después de un pequeño baño, cuando salí toda la casa olía a deliciosas tortitas.**

Buenos días **dije mientras entraba en la cocina.**

Buenos días **Me respondió mientras manejaba ágilmente la sartén y yo me sentaba en la mesa.**

¿Sobre qué hablabas en la carta? **Le pregunté.**

Sí, eso **Dijo poniendo un par de tortitas en mi plato y otras en el suyo **Mañana se cumple un mes desde que te traje aquí, cuando eso pasó yo había quedado con unos amigos y nos veríamos el mes siguiente, hoy.

**Asentí **¿Y que habías comprado? **Ya sabía que iría con el, también me apetecía conocer a algunos amigos suyos, podría ser muy divertido.**

Carne para la torrada **Dijo señalando una bolsa en la encimera de la cocina **Igualmente compré también verduras por si acaso te retiras de probar la carne.

Igualmente intentaré probarlo **Dije sonriendo.**

**Luego de terminar de desayunar le ayudé a limpiar la vajilla sucia y me despedí de él dirigiéndome a mi cuarto para seguir usando la poca magia que se me consiguió restablecer desde ayer, igualmente no daría para mucho, apenas se recarga, ayer me quedé casi sin magia, hoy apenas llegó a la mitad y en Equestria no suele tardar más de tres horas.**

**Las tardes en que tenía que usar tanta magia eras demasiado aburridas en todos los sentidos, se necesitaba casi de completo silencio y una capacidad de concentración bastante alta ya que un hechizo de rastreo de máximo nivel es muy difícil de crear ya que no se por donde empezar a buscar y por algo tengo que empezar.**

**Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme sin magia paré, tenía que tener siempre una pequeña reserva por cualquier incidente que pueda llegar a pasar, miré por la ventana dándome cuenta que era ya noche cerrada, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, la luz estaba apagada por lo que no había nadie dentro, igualmente encendí la luz y entré, en la mesa había un plato, encima había una nota que decía que era mi plato, Lucas ya se había ido a dormir, empecé a comer tranquilamente y media hora después ya había terminado de cenar y también de lavar los platos, todo era muy diferente a la vida en el castillo, me gustaba mucho la verdad, sin nada más que poder hacer me dirigí de nuevo hacia mi habitación dispuesta a descansar hasta la mañana siguiente.**

**Desde que era pequeña la noche siempre me había causado impresión a la vez que respeto, silencio, tranquilidad y paz... en la mayoría de las noches y a la vez una gran intranquilidad de que te puede pasar si te despistas y no estás en un lugar muy seguro, la luna siempre me había transmitido tranquilidad y seguridad y el mundo de los sueños era uno de los mejores trabajos del mudo.**

**Giré sobre mi misma, en la cama, la luz de la luna se colaba por el gran ventanal que había en una pared de la habitación, pocas eran las noches que me costaba dormirme, esa era una de ellas, resoplé cansada y volví a girar sobre mi misma, lejos, muy lejos de casa, siempre que lo pensaba me recorría un escalofrío, normalmente me alejaba del castillo por reuniones o eventos en otros pueblos, esto era nuevo y no podía decir que me desagradase.**

**Tras un buen rato pensando el sueño me iba ganando poco a poco quedándome dormida al poco rato.**

Luna, despierta **Oí una voz que me llamaba y sentía algo que me movía con cuidado de lado a lado.**

¿Q...Que quieres Lucas? **Le pregunté mientras abría los ojos ligeramente y miraba hacia su dirección.**

En dos horas nos vamos, es un trayecto largo, prepárate **Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, yo aún estaba en fase de despertarme.**

¿Que hora es? **Le pregunté**

Son las 10 de la mañana, no te he querido despertar por la mañana **Dijo calmado, yo abrí los ojos de par en par, nunca había dormido tanto.**

¿L...las diez? **Dije algo alterada **¡Es muy tarde!

**El simplemente sonrió **Si estuvieses en tu mundo tal vez si pero aquí no es como allí, te puedes permitir dormir un poquito más.

**Tenía razón, estaba ya muy acostumbrada a levantarme a las siete de la mañana para bajar la luna que me había acostumbrado demasiado **Es verdad Lucas, gracias **Dije dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a lo que el hizo lo mismo y se fue de la habitación dejando que me preparara.**

**No tenía demasiado que hacer, me estiré y con toda la calma me fui al baño, me duché y después ya en la habitación me transformé y me vestí adecuadamente, me peiné ligeramente y ya estaba lista, cuando salí de la habitación vi a Lucas fumando mientras esperaba con una pequeña mochila, yo tenía otra que me había dejado, roja y con las cremalleras y bordes negros.**

Hace tiempo que no te veo fumar **Le dije sonriendo mientras salíamos por la puerta en dirección al coche.**

No he tenido demasiado tiempo **dijo acercándome uno, no debería, no estaba muy bien visto en Equestria fumar pero a veces lo necesitaba para relajarme así que dejando todo de lado lo cogí.**

También necesitaba uno **Le sonreí mientras le daba la calada.**

**El solo sonrió **Por cierto, no uses magia si están mis amigos cerca, todavía no quiero que lo sepan **Me dijo mientras subíamos en el coche y arrancaba.**

**El viaje fue de lo más... largo, nos fuimos a las diez y media y para la una de la tarde habíamos llegado, pero me dio mucho gusto ver el paisaje, en el trayecto pasamos por un pequeño pueblo y casi al final del viaje se podían distinguir una colina bastante grande, muy bonito.**

**Cuando llegamos vi la casa, era estilo rural, Lucas aparcó en la parte delantera después de pasar una valla, el suelo era de grava donde destacaba un camino de piedras grandes que conducían a la casa, delante de esta había un pequeño jardín con algunos rosales y petunias... **

Hemos llegado algo temprano, no hay nadie **Dijo mientras sacaba las llaves y abría la puerta, el interior bastamente me lo conocía, la casa en sí era bastante grande y estaba bien amueblada. **

**No pasó demasiado rato hasta que se abriese la puerta, Lucas y yo nos habíamos acomodado en el sofá y la televisión estaba encendida.**

¿Que tal? **Saludaron todos, había podido venir Inés, tras un momento de saludos y un abrazo miraron a Luna.**

Chicos, esta es Luna, una amiga que conocí hace poco **Les dije presentándosela, la verdad es que estaba un poco nervioso.**

Encantado **Dijo Rafa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, lo mismo hicieron todos.**

Me parece bien que se añada otra mujer **Dijo animada Inés **tanto macho cansa

**Nosotros nos limitamos a reírnos.**

**Cada vez anochecía más, me había conseguido llevar bien con todos y parecían muy amables, estaba sentada afuera ayudando a Rafa a montar la barbacoa cuando oí que Lucas me llamaba asi que fuí.**

¿Pasa algo Lucas? **Le pregunté mientras me asomaba en la cocina.**

¿Podrías ayudarme a llevar la carne cortada? **Me preguntó mientras cogía una de las dos bandejas, cuando la vi no me resultó asqueroso, simplemente lo vi como otra comida, así que lo cogí y le seguí hasta fuera, ya tenían todo montado solo faltaba la carne.**

**El flaco, que ahora es así como lo llamo por petición suya, se ocupó de hacer la carne mientras los demás conversábamos, estábamos bastante cerca de el, Lucas se sentó a mi lado.**

¿Segura que no quieres una ensalada? **Me preguntó tranquilamente con su característica sonrisa que inconscientemente copié.**

Segura, solo lo probaré, si no me gusta ya veremos **Dije sonriendo, mientras conversaba sobre cosas aleatorias con los demás llegó el flaco y dejó en medio de la mesa las dos bandejas ya hechas, tenía que admitir que no olían mal así que tranquilamente me serví un pequeño trozo, Los demás ya estaban devorando, Lucas y Rafa parece que hacían una carrera, si seguían así capaz que se ahoguen, reí para mis adentros mientras me comía aquel pedazo de pollo.**

**La textura era tierna y el sabor ligero pero muy bueno, no me desagradó así que cogí el resto del trozo de pollo para seguir disfrutando junto a Inés que me caía muy bien.**

**Cuando recién entró la noche cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, como no habían planeado un extra me tocó dormir en el sofá.**

Luna **Oí que me decía Lucas entrando a la sala donde estaba tumbada en el sofá.**

Dime **Le dije mientras giraba la cabeza mirándolo.**

No duermas aquí, ven a mi habitación y así aprovecha a descansar algo de magia, no debe ser fácil estar tanto tiempo así **Dijo mientras se sentaba al igual que yo en el sofá.**

**Le dió en el clavo, no me quedaba demasiada magia y si seguía en esta forma por la noche al día siguiente estaría en cero **Está bien **Suspiré mientras me levantaba y seguía a Lucas.**

**La habitación era medianamente grande y la cama de matrimonio, el ocupó una mitad dándome a entender para quien era la otra mitad.**

¿Cómoda Luna?** Preguntó poco después de apagar la luz, yo ya me había transformado en pony de nuevo.**

Si, gracias **Luego de aquellas palabras no oí nada más de su parte por lo que supuse que se había dormido, yo simplemente miré por la pequeña bóveda de cristal que había encima del techo antes de hacer exactamente lo mismo.**

Buenas a todos, aquí el escritor (De nuevo) solo decir que espero que hayan disfrutado del nuevo capítulo y que cualquier falta de ortografía me lo digan y por supuesto avisar que empezaré por la história del segundo pilar en breves, esta vez un poco más currada y para compensar lo del primer pilar seguramente cree una pequeña história aparte como un spin-off.

Gracias a todos!

Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Quería avisar que este es un fanfic único, es decir que los personajes que salgan aquí no siguen ningún otro fanfic que yo haga, es simplemente uno aparte.**_

_**Capítulo 5:**_

**El sol empezó a salir filtrándose los primeros rayos de sol por la ventana los cuales me dieron en el ojo.+**

**Abrí lentamente los ojos viendo la cara de Lucas, estaba apoyada en su pecho, no me moví pero me sonrojé ligeramente, no estaba incómoda y tampoco tenía ganas de moverme así que volví a dormirme.**

**Me desperté de nuevo cuando sentí que mi cabeza se volvía a mover, Lucas se había levantado y se estaba vistiendo **Buenos días Luna **Me dijo al verme que me movía.**

Buenos días **le respondí levantándome mientras me dirigía al baño para lavarme y hacer mis necesidades.**

**Tras un rato me transformé de vuelta y nos dirigimos afuera **Por la noche volveremos **Dijo Lucas mientras abría la puerta y pasaba por delante de él.**

¿Tan pronto? **Pregunté sorprendida, tenía la esperanza de quedarme un poco más.**

No podemos hacer más, todos menos Rafa trabajan los sábados yo también, pero estoy en vacaciones **Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no podía quejarme era lo que había, al menos me lo había pasado bien.**

**Salimos afuera **Están en la colina, un poco más adelante **Dijo Lucas empezando a caminar hacia las montañas mientras le seguía.**

**Unos cuantos minutos después dejamos la arboleda atrás encontrándonos con una extensión de prado limitada por las montañas, el sol pasaba perfectamente ya que estaba por la zona arbolada, al fondo en un riachuelo distinguimos a los demás corriendo a encontrarnos con ellos.**

No sabía que había este sitio tan bonito **Dije al llegar con los demás, el flaco se había metido en el agua mientras que los demás estaban fuera tomando el sol.**

Es un pequeño sitio que tenemos, no suele venir demasiadas personas al estar parcialmente escondido entre montañas **Dijo Rafa.**

Sabemos que existe por que Lucas cuando éramos pequeños se perdió en el bosque **Dijo Flaco riéndose **Estuvimos toda la noche buscándolo, desaparecía a cada rato.

**Me giré mirando a Lucas mientras me reía entre dientes, el solo giró ligeramente la cabeza indignado pero acabó riéndose.**

**La mañana pasó poco a poco dando paso al atardecer, todos nos habíamos ido a ver una película, cuando oscureció todos estuvimos hablando un rato y riendo, eran muy divertidos y se llevaban muy bien entre todos, yo me había hecho muy amiga de Rafa, un chico muy educado pero que sabía divertirse y me hacía reír, más tarde nos despedimos entre todos y cada uno de fue con su propio coche, Lucas y yo decidimos quedarnos a pasar esta noche en la casa e irnos por la mañana.**

¿Te los has pasado bien? **Me preguntó Lucas mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá.**

Si, tus amigos son muy amables **Le dije sonriendo volviendo a transformarme a mi forma original de nuevo ya que estábamos solos.**

Me alegra **Dijo sonriendo, me estiré haciendo crujir un par de huesos, las alas no las había usado en un tiempo.**

Voy a salir un poco a volar, tengo que mover un poco las alas **Le dije mientras me levantaba del sofá, hacia una hora casi que se habían ido todos por lo que suponía que ya no habría peligro.**

Te acompaño **Me dijo levantándose también, cuando llegamos fuera el simplemente se sentó a fumar mientras yo empezaba a volar un poco, tenía las alas un poco agarrotadas por el poco uso pero rápidamente se me fue calmando.**

Que gusto **Dije bajando para descansar al poco rato, echaba de menos el poder volar, al menos aquí tengo algo de libertad.**

¿Ya has tenido suficiente vuelo?** mirándome desde el banco.**

Descansaré un poco i volaré algo más **Me acerco a el **¿Me acompañas?

¿que? Yo no se volar **exclamó algo sorprendido.**

Tengo magia, puedo traerte **Dije sonriendo activando mi cuerno.**

Gracias, pero yo me quedo a ras de suelo **Sonrió negándome mientras veía como volvía a alzar el vuelo, tal vez no le hubiese dicho que no pero las alturas no me gustaban demasiado.**

**No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que bajé de nuevo ya cansada **Gracias por salir fuera conmigo, me hubiese aburrido sola **Dije sonriendo.**

**Volvimos adentro, ya era una noche cerrada y la luna se hacía presente, estaba llena y se podían apreciar bastantes estrellas cubriendo el cielo.**

**Como se habían ido todos se quedaron bastantes habitaciones libres por lo que no tendría problema dónde dormir, cuando salí del baño Lucas estaba en el sofá de la sala, me acerqué a él **¿No deberíamos irnos ya a dormir? **Le pregunté mientras también me subía en el sofá.**

Claro, solo estaba sentándome un momento **Dijo mientras se levantaba y me miraba como me iba a otra habitación **¿dónde vas?

Las otras habitaciones han quedado libres **Le dije mientras me giraba para mirarlo.**

Oh... es cierto **Dijo entre dientes.**

¿quieres que vaya contigo? **Le contesté habiendo que girara la cabeza algo avergonzado.**

C...Como quieras, solo me había acostumbrado **Dijo sin mirarme, yo solo sonreí y me acerqué a él moviendo la cabeza para indicarle que estaba bien.**

**A decir verdad en parte yo también me había acostumbrado, Lucas a mitad de la noche tenía la costumbre que mientras soñaba me abrazaba cosa que no me ha disgustado en ningún momento, sino que a veces me apetecía**.

**Ya en la habitación se quito casi por completo la ropa para ponerse una fina camiseta a modo de pijama, yo solo le observé subida en la cama mientras me tumbaba ligeramente.**

**El hizo lo mismo apagando las luces y se estiraba en la cama, cuando se estiró por completo me acerqué a él pegando mi espalda a su barriga, ninguno de los dos emitimos sonido alguno, lo único que sentí de él fueron sus brazos que rodeaban mi cintura abrazándome y poco después me dormí.**

**No se que hora sería pero empezó a darme el sol en la cara, cuando me giré Lucas estaba despierto aún abrazándome, me sentía muy contenta, feliz como si hubiese hecho cosas que siempre había necesitado hacer, no lo pensé mucho pero me acerque a él y lo besé cerrando mis ojos instintivamente, no sentí que el se resistiese por lo que continué un buen rato.**

Wow... **Murmuré mientras me separaba, dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, no me arrepentía pero tal vez Lucas no le hubiese hecho mucha gracia.**

¿A...A que ha venido eso? **Preguntó, parecía sorprendido, no enfadado se le formó una pequeña risa irónica.**

..Lo siento no había pensado **En ese momento estaba roja de vergüenza.**

No has hecho algo malo **Me dijo mientras me empezó a acariciar el pelo suavemente sin moverse de donde estaba e impidiendo que me vaya por la vergüenza **En verdad me ha gustado, ha sido una gran forma de decir buenos días.

**Estaba sorprendida, mis pensamientos iniciales se basaban en que la había fastidiado mucho, pero en verdad oír esas palabras me gustó bastante, sonreí **Cuando quieras otro solo pídemelo.

**El se acercó aún más a mí cogiéndome del mentón y volviéndome a besar, en verdad lo disfrutaba, en el pasado había tenido muchas relaciones con sementales de clase alta pero siempre había de dos tipos, los que solo me querían por mi cargo o los que de verdad habría funcionado pero eran demasiado tímidos y siempre eran formales, pero Lucas no mostró interés alguno por la corona y era algo tímido pero seguro de si mismo, no era un pony pero desde luego no me importaba, solo me concentré en disfrutar de aquel beso.**

**En cuanto nos separamos Lucas sonrió y me abrazó pegándome a el **Durmamos un poco más, todavía hay tiempo, te quiero invitar a comer.

Está bien **Dije mientras me acurrucaba con el, no volví a dormirme al contrario que Lucas que si lo hizo pero disfruté no haberme dormido.**

**Por la tarde ya habíamos cogido todo lo nuestro y nos habíamos puesto en marcha, me explicó que a mitad de camino había un sitio donde podíamos parar a comer que le gustaba muchísimo.**

Espero que te guste lo que hacen aquí **Me dijo mientras bajábamos del coche, yo ya había vuelto a adoptar una forma humana.**

Tiene buena pinta **Dije mientras miraba el local, era parecido a una taberna allá en Canterlot pero tenía un estilo que recordaba a un restaurante, tenía una terraza con mesas y sillas de mimbre y justo al lado un parque infantil, habían tres niños jugando.**

Vamos dentro **Propuso mientras me abría la puerta.**

Me apetecería tomar algo el sol **Le dije antes de cruzar la puerta.**

**El soltó una pequeña mueca de fastidio **Lo siento, en verdad no me gustan mucho los niños, por eso siempre me siento dentro en una mesa en la esquina.

**Decidí quedarme dentro con él, no íbamos ahora a discutir por dónde sentarnos, lo seguí mientras el camarero y él se saludaban mutuamente **Veo que hoy viene acompañado joven **Dijo aquel hombre con un acento un poco extraño **Vengan, siéntense y ahora les atiendo.

**Me senté enfrente de Lucas **¿por que odias a los niños? **Le pregunté súbitamente.**

No los odio, simplemente cuando como o cuando vengo a un restaurante me gusta estar tranquilo **Dijo suspirando **lo que odio es oírlos chillar o llorar cuando como, me irrita muchísimo, por eso suelo sentarme siempre así.

Entiendo, también tengo a conocidos que cuando venían a comer al palacio su hija no era muy silenciosa **Dije riéndome un poco, Lucas también rió un poco.**

¿Que quieres de beber? **Dijo aquel camarero dejándonos las cartas en la mesa y preparándose para apuntar.**

Yo tomaré un tinto de verano, pero ponga más gaseosa que tinto, luego me toca conducir **Dijo Lucas.**

¿Y la señorita que va a pedir? **Me preguntó mientras me miraba.**

**No era muy aficionada al alcohol **Un agua tomaré **Le dije, el asintió y se fue.**

¿ves algo interesante? **Me preguntó Lucas después de verme un rato ojear la carta, no tenía demasiadas opciones, pero todas sonaban bien.**

Creo que iré por la ensalada de queso de cabra y de postre la tarta de zanahoria **Dije ya decidida, me gusta el queso, puede estar muy bien **¿tu tienes ya pensado algo?

Los raviolis, aún no los he probado nunca aquí **Dijo cerrando su carta y poniéndola en una esquina de la mesa, lo mismo hice yo.**

**Cuando el camarero vio que dejamos las cartas se acercó y tomó nota yéndose poco después, Lucas y yo estuvimos hablando hasta que la comida llegó, a decir verdad llegó bastante pronto aunque no había demasiadas personas, la comida estaba deliciosa, la presentación me encantó y Lucas también parecía estar disfrutando de su plato, cuando terminamos pagamos y nos despedimos, salimos del restaurante y nos fuimos al coche poniéndonos de nuevo en marcha, cuando llegamos eran las cinco de la tarde, en verdad era un buen recorrido en coche, los demás viven más cerca que Lucas, mala suerte.**

**No tardamos demasiado en encontrar aparcamiento y bajar del coche, aunque desafortunadamente no estábamos demasiado cerca de casa, harían falta un par de minutos largos para llegar.**

¿Te puedo preguntar algo? **Dijo de repente Lucas mirándome.**

Claro, dime **Dije mirándole también.**

Dime de verdad la razón de el beso de esta mañana **Su tono de voz era serio pero sin llegar a ser demasiado duro, no estaba enfadado.**

La verdad no lo sabría explicar muy bien **Dije titubeando **Me sentía feliz de haber hecho tantas cosas que en Equestria no pude y que haya sido posible por que alguien a quien no conocía de nada me ayudó **Solté todo ese rollo en un momento y Lucas tenía una cara de sorprendido **Lo que quiero decir Lucas, es que te estaba dando las gracias y diciéndote lo mucho que te quiero.

¿Me quieres? **Dijo algo extrañado, a mi también se me hacía algo difícil.**

**Suspiré **si, se que hace poco pero en verdad me gusta estar contigo, aunque no seamos iguales.

**Solo rió un poco **En verdad si, aquí en la tierra estar con un equino no se ve demasiado bien, yo tampoco lo veo bien **Eso en verdad me lastimó, no sabía que pensara así **Pero nunca han dicho de equinos con alas y cuernos que puedan hablar así que yo no veo nada malo **Dijo para después abrazarme, me incliné para besarle pero me esquivó.**

¿I eso? **Pregunté confundida.**

No me agrada demasiado cuando no eres tu misma de verdad, el beso lo guardo para luego **dijo guiñándome el ojo a lo que yo sonreí.**

**Cuando llegamos a casa ya era de noche, el día pasaba demasiado rápido a veces me asustaba, nada más entrar en casa y que me quitara la transformación Lucas me cogió de la cadera para besarme, me encantaba, desde que nací nunca me había sentido así, tan querida, en el palacio todos mis súbditos incluida mi hermana me quieren muchísimo pero yo necesitaba otro amor, uno de aquellos en los que puedes confiar plenamente, en los que no se guardan secretos mutuos y no hay infidelidad, de en verdad esperaba que esta relación fuese así, lo necesitaba. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6:**_

**Desde que llegué a la tierra he experimentado muchas cosas que en mi larga vida de alicornio nunca había experimentado, el salir de tu rutina, el amor y saber que no tienes demasiado por que preocuparte, lo único que me preocupaba en verdad era volver, después que Lucas me besara tuve que ir de nuevo a seguir usando mi hechizo de rastreo ya que volvía a tener magia suficiente, cuando estaba por terminar por allá a altas horas de la tarde encontré un problema, un agujero finito, antes que cayera en el logré salir aunque me fue de un pelo.**

¿Que tal ha ido? **Me preguntó Lucas mientras me tumbaba a su lado.**

Mal, casi caigo en un agujero finito **Dije pensante, eso sería una dificultad, si llegaba a caer en uno no pasaría nada bueno.**

¿Agujero finito? **Me preguntó.**

En los hechizos de rastreo de muy alto nivel hay 'huecos', se les llama agujeros finitos, son perturbaciones de la magia en el universo que encuentras al rastrear **Dije mientras me sentaba en la cama **Si se cae en uno de ellos no se puede salir, los mejores unicornios de toda Equestria temen a los huecos, si caes en uno te puedes considerar acabado.

**La cara de Lucas reflejaba preocupación **Ten cuidado, no te quiero retener aquí, debes volver, si necesitas ayuda solo pídemelo **Dijo sonriendo mientras me acercaba a el de un abrazo y me pegaba contra él.**

**En un santiamén los días pasaban, cada vez sentía que estaba más cerca de encontrar la forma de volver a mi mundo, Lucas y yo habíamos progresado mucho con nuestra relación y justo habíamos vuelto de estar con los amigos de Lucas, entraría pronto de nuevo a trabajar así que me estoy esforzando en intentar poder hallar la forma de hacer el portal.**

¿Que quieres de cenar Luna? **Me preguntó mientras estaba viendo la tele descansando de realizar el hechizo.**

Lo que quieras, supongo que igualmente estará bueno **Le dije sonriéndole, me sentía muy cómoda.**

**Al poco rato apareció con dos boles llenos de ensalada, parecía una bastante básica pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo, cenamos tranquilamente mientras acabábamos la película, cada vez me parecían más interesantes, luego nos fuimos a la cama a dormir, era día de luna llena, se podía ver perfectamente a través de la ventana, sentía la respiración de Lucas en mi oreja, se había dormido y yo no tardaría, mientras miraba la Luna al final caí dormida.**

Buenos días Luna **Escuché que me decía Lucas mientras me besaba el cuello dándome los buenos días.**

Buenos días cariño **Le respondí, era la primera vez que le llamaba así, pensaba que reaccionaría diferente pero solo sonrió y me besó.**

**El volvería al trabajo en dos semanas, por lo que tenía que darme prisa en encontrar la forma de volver, dejando eso de lado salimos de la habitación para desayunar, Lucas poco después se fue un momento al trabajo por que lo llamaron para pasarles unos papeles que necesitaban y que solo el tenía, yo como siempre entré en la habitación, me relajé y seguí con el hechizo de búsqueda, estaba bastante cerca, lo podía notar.**

**Cuando estaba a punto de parar noté que podía entrar en una puerta blanca, era mi hermana, habíamos coincidido mientras buscábamos, impaciente entré recibiendo un abrazo de su parte.**

¡Luna! **Gritó para lanzarse hacia mí dándome un abrazo.**

Tranquila hermana ya estoy aquí **Dije respondiendo al abrazo.**

¿Estás bien luna? **Preguntó preocupada mirándome por todos lados, yo simplemente sonreía.**

Si, acabé en otro mundo, al principio no iba muy bien pero alguien fue lo suficiente bondadoso para salvarme **Dije relajada, Celestia al ver que no tenía ninguna herida se relajó bastante pero inevitablemente aún estaba preocupada.**

Menos mal, me alegra saber que estás bien, en dos días podremos abrir un portal para que vuelvas **Me dijo contenta, en parte también me alegraba, había conseguido volver a ver a mi hermana pero no tenía previsto irme tan pronto.**

¿Podría quedarme un poco más? **Le pregunté **Se que es algo egoísta pero quien me está cuidando aún quiero agradecerle.

**Ella solo sonrió, mi hermana siempre desde pequeña había sido muy perspicaz, no había que usar demasiadas palabras para que entendiera alguna cosa **¿cuanto tiempo? **Fue lo único que preguntó.**

Para la semana que viene tendría que bastar **Le dije.**

Entonces que sea la semana que viene, ya sabes dónde y como verme, a esta hora estaré siempre **Me dijo sonriendo **Cuéntame algo de como has estado.

Bueno, he estado bastante bien, he hecho nuevos amigos que Lucas me ha presentado y he visitado bastantes lugares **Le dije mientras sonreía, en verdad me lo había estado pasando muy bien.**

Me alegra oír eso **Me dijo sonriendo **Cuando quieras volver ya sabes **Tras decir eso solo desapareció, yo hice lo mismo.**

**Al volver me sorprendí dándome cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde, me intenté poner de pié pero caí a peso muerto al suelo soltando un sonido muy seco, al momento Lucas entró.**

¿Estás bien Luna? **Se le veía preocupado, yo le sonreí.**

S...Si, tranquilo **Tras decir eso me intenté poner de pie pero caí de nuevo, estaba exhausta al usar el hechizo toda la tarde.**

No deberías esforzarte tanto **Me dijo mientras me cogía y me dejaba en la cama **Menos mal que justo llegué.

Tienes razón **Dije sonriendo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa **Pero por fin he podido ver a mi hermana.

Eso es una muy buena noticia, ¿no? **Me preguntó acostándose a mi lado mientras me besaba ligeramente el cuello.**

Bastante, dentro de poco podré volver a casa, pero igualmente crear el portal sigue siendo muy peligroso **Dije abrazándole mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho.**

Venga **Me dijo acariciándome la cabeza **Yo creo que no habrá ningún problema, yo estaré contigo.

**Suspiré de alivio, la compañía de Lucas me encantaba, siempre lo diré, tenía muchas cosas aún que hacer con él antes de volver, no tendría mucho tiempo.**

**Como todas las cosas buenas pasan rápido, en cuanto me quise dar cuenta era domingo, mañana yo volvía a casa y Lucas al trabajo, quería pedirle que viniese conmigo pero sería demasiado egoísta por mi parte y también tiene a sus amigos y familia, era la última noche y quería demostrarle lo agradecida que estaba por todo lo que había hecho por mi.**

**Llegamos los dos a casa, habíamos ido a comprar, no le había dicho nada aún de cuando tendría que volver, lo ordenamos todo en la cocina, me sentía bastante triste y no estaba demasiado atenta ya que por mi cabeza habían demasiados pensamientos.**

Luna, ¿Estás bien? **Me preguntó Lucas mientras se sentaba en el sofá** últimamente has estado bastante extraña.

Lo siento **Dije sentándome a su lado.**

Dime que te pasa, yo te escucho **Dijo sonriéndome lo cual me relajó bastante.**

Tendría que habértelo dicho antes** Suspiré **Mañana vuelvo a casa.

Vaya... **Dijo en un suspiro**.

Siento no habértelo dicho antes **Me encontraba bastante nerviosa, un par de lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.**

Tranquila, no pasa nada **Dijo mientras me pasaba delicadamente sus dedos por las lágrimas quitándolas cosa que consiguió hacerme sonreír **He disfrutado este tiempo contigo y también se que tienes responsabilidades dónde vives, no puedo detenerte por mucho que quiera **Dijo sonriendo.**

**El sol la bajaba por la ventana de la sala por lo que no tardaría demasiado en hacerse de noche **Lucas **Dije entre dientes.**

Dime **Dijo mirándome.**

Muchas gracias por todo, yo... **Sin terminar me acerqué y le besé, no como las demás veces, esta vez hice que captara el mensaje, pasó sus manos sobre mí levantándome y llevándome a la cama dónde me empezó a besar, sería una gran noche, lo deseaba y el también.**

_**Pequeño inciso, publicaré un capítulo con la escena sexual descrita aparte para quienes no quieran verla así puedan continuar armoniosamente.**_

**La luz del sol iluminó mi cara, Lucas estaba desnudo a mi lado abrazándome, me lo había pasado muy bien anoche, era la hora así que me levante haciendo despertar a Lucas quien sonrió mientras me daba un beso para darme los buenos días, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a desayunar, ambos estábamos tristes por que sabíamos que en unas horas ya no nos volveríamos a ver.**

**Tras haber desayunado el se sentó en el sofá observándome, no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que el portal empezó a abrirse, mi hermana estaba en el otro lado, me despedí de Lucas, me dolía mucho pero cada uno tenía su sitio y yo no podía abandonar el mío, todo parecía correcto, el portal bien hecho pero cuando empecé a cruzar el mismo me crucé por el agujero finito, estaba atrapada y mi hermana estaba demasiado lejos, ya estaba cayendo cuando un par de manos me sujetaron con fuerza.**

Aguanta Luna **Me dijo Lucas, estaba bastante asomado, caería si no me soltaba.**

Suéltame Lucas o caerás tu también **Dije desesperada por la situación en la que estábamos, no quería traerlo conmigo.**

Ni de co... **No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase ya que el agujero nos tragó a los dos, agradecí que mi hermana no se hubiese acercado si no estaría ahora con nosotros, Lucas me tenía fuertemente agarrada, el tiempo se hacía largo y nos quedábamos sin oxígeno en aquel lugar hasta que ambos caímos quedando inconscientes por el golpe.**

Luna, levanta **oía una voz a lo lejos, como un eco, no sabía dónde estaba y me encontraba muy mareada.**

¿Q...Que pasa? **Pregunté al fin al poder despertarme un poco **¿D...Dónde estamos?

Eso me gustaría saber yo Luna, caímos por ese agujero **Cuando oí la palabra caímos y agujero me desperté completamente dando un salta muy sobresaltada.**

¿Estás bien? **Dije sobresaltada, al mirar alrededor me di cuenta que estábamos en una cueva pero me parecía todo extraño, el lugar estaba bien iluminado y ne veía ninguna fuente de luz cercana ni nada parecido y la tierra era rojiza al igual que la hierba.**

Relájate Luna, estamos bien **Dijo acercándose a mi para que me relajara lo cual surgió efecto **Me desperté hace una hora y estábamos en el suelo en medio de un bosque y te traje a esta cueva que encontré.

Así que al final caímos en ese agujero **Dije suspirando, Lucas aún me tenía entre sus brazos, no tardó demasiado hasta que al final me soltó.**

¿estás bien Luna? **Me preguntó de nuevo Lucas con preocupación.**

Tranquilo Lucas, estoy bien **Dije tranquilizándole **¿Que has visto por ahí fuera?

Nada raro, todo se ve bastante rojizo, la tierra, el suelo, el cielo... **Dijo sentándose a mi lado **Pero no vi ninguna señal de vida, al venir aquí pasé un río pero no vi demasiado más.

Hemos acabado en una realidad alterna **Dije suspirando **Podemos salir de aquí pero nos costará.

Yo por ahora me limitaré a ir a por un poco de alimento por lo pronto, si se nos alarga la estancia aquí tenemos que tener lo mínimo para sobrevivir **Dijo saliendo de la cueva, me parecía bien por lo que no me quejé y me quedé limpiando un poco la cueva por dentro para hacerla por ahora nuestro refugio temporal, aunque Lucas no lo muestre todo esto se le está haciendo bastante difícil, lo sabía.**

**Tenía que explicarle todo esto, no quería que se estresara demasiado por mi culpa así que mientras hacía cosas en la cueva lo esperé.**

Lucas, siéntate, quiero hablar contigo **Le dije seriamente, el sin decir palabra se sentó delante mía, yo avancé y me puse entre sus piernas dándole la espalda **No quiero que te pongas nervioso por mi culpa.

**El empezó a acariciarme la espalda y la melena **Estaré bien Luna, no quiero que te preocupes.

Claro que me preocupo Lucas, es un mundo nuevo, en un sitio nuevo y tu apenas has tenido contacto con estas cosas **Suspiré algo preocupada **Solo te pido de verdad que si en algún momento no te sientes bien que hables conmigo, nos tenemos que ayudar mutuamente y más ahora que estamos en un mundo que no conocemos.

**El sólo me abrazó por detrás besándome el cuello **Te lo prometo, venga vayámonos a dormir, mañana toca trabajo.

_**Buenas a todos espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo y que si encuentran algún fallo o tienen alguna sugerencia les animo a comentar que les parece por ahora la historia.**_

_**Nos Leemos!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Advierto a todos, que este no es un capítulo normal, sino la escena sexual que omití del capítulo 6.**_

**Sentía como sus labios juntándose con los mías y sus manos acariciándome el cuerpo, sentía mi cara arder de la ansia mientras en la habitación solo se oían pequeños suspiros de diversión, sentía como empezaba a recorrer todo mi cuerpo hacia abajo dejando pequeños besos sobre mi pecho y barriga llegando a tal glorioso lugar, mirándolo por unos momentos antes de plantar un beso en la entrada, solté un pequeño suspiro de placer mientras su lengua entraba en mi empezando una pequeña danza que no duró más de unos momentos.**

**Volvió a subir plantándome otro beso que yo recibí con gusto mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa, en la oscuridad gracias a la luz de la luna pude observar tan bella imagen, sonreí complacida, no tenía vergüenza alguna, confiaba en el y el en mí, se apoyó sobre mi para volverme a besar pudiendo sentir su erección frotando mis labios exteriores, ne tenía ninguna prisa, apoyé mis pezuñas en su pecho liso mientras nos girábamos para que me pudiese posicionar encima de él, seguimos con la pequeña lucha con nuestras bocas mientras subía y bajaba mi trasero dándole una estimulación que ambos disfrutamos, empezó a bajar sus manos por mi cuerpo para agarrarme el trasero con firmeza mientras ambos soltábamos pequeños gemidos de placer.**

**Tras un momento subí un poco más la cadera para empezar a bajar introduciendo poco a poco toda su longitud en mi, a medida que bajaba se podían oír cada vez más claros los ruidos que hacíamos ambos, no había que decir ni una palabra, nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos cada uno perdido en la vista del otro, de pronto choqué contra sus piernas dándome cuenta de que la unión ya se había hecho, mi primera vez era exactamente como hubiese querido, le besé mientras empezaba a subir y a bajar rítmicamente a los gemidos que ambos emitíamos, sus manos me acariciaban la espalda y las mejillas de vez en cuando, la habitación pronto se llenó por los gemidos de placer que ambos hacíamos.**

**Lucas me abrazó pegándome a él mientras me giraba poniéndome debajo suya tomando el control de la situación y pudiéndole permitir ir más rápido, yo lo único que podía hacer era emitir gemidos, uno detrás de otro repitiéndolos sin parar, tras un rato me giró poniéndose encima, estaba sonriendo mucho mientras me seguía besando el cuello que yo gustosa le dejaba hacer, había esperado más de mil años para un momento como este y por fin se estaba cumpliendo, ambos estábamos ligeramente cubiertos por algo de sudor, mi pelaje mojado hacía sonidos al contacto con Lucas como pidiendo cada vez más, Lucas me empezó a sujetar firmemente dándome a entender que no le quedaba demasiado, boca arriba rodeé su cintura con mis patas trasera pegándome a él mientras gemía sin contenerme, lo estaba disfrutando y quería que lo supiese, aceleró cada vez más hasta que entró de una vez lo más que pudo y empecé a sentir como todo mi interior estaba siendo llenado, di un último gemido antes de caer exhausta en la cama, el se separó ligeramente de mi dejando que todo lo que había en mi empezara a salir, estaba sonriendo de alegría, Lucas se acercó y me beso en la frente y sin decir palabra me abrazó y puso la manta sobre los dos para irnos a dormir.**


End file.
